fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Raid
|text= #C0C0C0 |image= |name= Sniper Raid |kanji= |romaji= Sunaipā Reido |symbol= |master= Devin Westbrook |s-class mages= Band of Seven |type= Mercenary Guild Independent Guild |location= }} Sniper Raid ( , Sunaipā Reido; lit. "Assault of the Snipers") is recently new guild that's founded by Devin Westbrook — a mercenary who's infamy is known all-throughout Ishgar's underworld and mercenary world respectively; by extension, it's considered to be a subsidiary of the aforementioned guild, but only loosely due to this guild's overall nature and purpose of existence. It's considered to be one of the few mercenary guilds in all of the continent — filled to the brim from mercenaries and people of *''ehem''* "various interests". Despite this, it's gained much fame within a short span of time, thus gaining many sponsors from anonymous sources and the like. It's also an independent guild, not being truly recognized by the Magic Council, and at times — called into question by said group because of their ethical values. History From what can be pieced together, it was created sometime after Devin's name became well-known throughout the underworld as a high-grade mercenary who goes after the heads of those deems a "target". This made him feared by various criminals, Dark Mages, and all those in-between; it was such that even Demons — who were known to strike fear into the hearts of men with ease using their incredible powers, became wary of his existence. Such a reputation also garnered the attention of his fellow mercenaries, most of whom were around his age. As he slowly gotten to be affiliated with them by unknown means, some of them proposed to form a guild for people like them in order to ensure not only their safety, but strengthening their forces should they come across a threat that not one person or group can handle alone. Originally, Devin was against the idea — believing that he would needlessly endanger the lives of others in his personal vendetta; however, with much convincing from the other party and seeing the various advantages in this "guild of mercenaries", he finally agreed. Starting off as a little group, it soon expanded into one of the biggest mercenary guilds in all of Ishgar from all the missions that the group accomplished, gaining various amounts of support from clients that either he or his guildmates have worked with or under in the past. They located themselves deep within a vast forest on the outskirts of Bosco — a country filled with mercenaries and criminals alike; it was here that said group would continue to expand — developing many branches all across the continent as they gained more and more members, with Devin at its head. Laws Guild Strength S-Class Guild Ace Members Equipment Location Trivia *This guild would technically be the first one created by the author ever since he joined this site; this is mainly due to him having little interests in them. *It's one of the few guilds on the site that contains a mixture of mages, non-mages, and everything in-between; this is so long as they stick to the theme of mercenary. *The name of this guild is a spin-off of the group Night Raid from the anime/manga series, Akame ga Kill! *The group name of this guild's strongest mercenaries/mages pays homage to the same group from the anime/manga series Inuyasha. *Some of the information will be based off of from the Phantom Bullet Arc and GGO from the anime/light novel series Sword Art Online. Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Independent Guild Category:Mercenary Category:Under Construction